


I Would Have Waited Forever if You Needed, But I Would Always Be There for You

by Moonwarrioryt



Series: Teaming the Pieces Together [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (?), Campfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fever, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Angst, Forests, I dont know read it and tell me, Injury, Its just says scatches though, Like GEE MANETTE theres a lot of that in here, Logan cat slaps Roman to shut him up and you cant change my mind, Logan stop planning Roman's disappearance, Mention of claws, Mention of past fight, No Blood, Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, Prinxiety is hinted at but no romantic relation has been established, Rain, Sick Character, Stars, Tag - Game, Worry, currently only you could manage doing it, forshadowing, not in this fic anyways ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwarrioryt/pseuds/Moonwarrioryt
Summary: 'Logan understood why everyone was so quiet as dark grey eyes met violet.''The light silver furred Eevee turned his head the other direction, his eyes catching another of special fur slightly crouching in the grass some distance away. Patton's eyes widen with joy, smiling as silver eyes met purple.''A rustle in the bushes made him look up, confused. A smile overtook his face though, as familiar violet eyes poked through. Roman, who was facing that direction, perked up, his chocolate brown tail swishing with joy as a familiar dark brown Eevee poked his head fully out carefully, inspecting the clearing they picked.''"Roman, what going on- buddy.." he fought through the bushes, Patton and Logan calling out in distress as Thomas sucked in a harsh breath, kneeling down next to the grounded Eevee's.'Thomas has successfully befriended the Eevee, but what about catching him?





	I Would Have Waited Forever if You Needed, But I Would Always Be There for You

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOSH I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been working hard on it but inspiration seems to hate me.
> 
> But its here! And once again the longest oneshot/chapter I've ever written at OVER FREAKING 4.3K WORDS
> 
> Alright alright I'm calm.. just happy
> 
> Now go enjoy that fluff
> 
> W-wait theres angst to? WAIT-

Logan

MJ and Thomas watched most of their pokemon play smiling, Logan and Elliott sticking by the trainers sides. Patton leapt around Iris and Issac, playing a small game of tag with the Vulpix and Prinplup as Roman faced Linda in a mock battle, Eevee slipping between the Scyther’s sharp claws.

Logan pawed at the page as he sat in MJ’s lap, staring in awe at the stars. It had become a tradition MJ would show Logan a book on space and assist him on learning how to read when the two groups collided, the trainer borrowing most of them from libraries or his mother. All but the first one he had shown the dark silver Eevee, “A Magnus Quantity of Space” which was currently open as Logan drank up the knowledge for the infinite time. He was happy.

“Logan! Looooooogan! Logan Logan Logan Logay-” “what” Logan snapped, lifting his head as the smug faced Roman grinned back.

“Come on, join us!” Logan rolled his eyes and just wanted to ignore him, but Patton looked over, hope and joy sparkling in his shiny grey eyes. Logan sighed but stood, sending an annoyed stare at Elliott as the shy Absol snickered.

The dark silver pokemon let out a huff, joining the other five as they set up game rules for tag. Logan half listened, half stared at a nearby wind-rustled Pecha bush. The berries were much too sweet for his taste, having always been ‘up Patton’s alley’ as Thomas and Roman would say. Though the berries did hold a memory in his heart from long ago, because-

“Boop, your it!” Logan jolted as Patton tapped his nose before dashing off. The game had begun.

  
  


Logan was surprisingly fast for an Eevee, tagging Linda before she even knew he was next to her. They continued their game, the speedy pokemon darting away without getting tagged again.

Logan carefully pawed forward, looking around as to make sure no one was there. He calmed his spiked fur from his last dodge, glancing ahead. There was that Pecha bush once again, shaking as if “tag!”

Roman crashed into him having lept from the bushes, sending both suddenly tumbling forwards. Logan fell right into the Pecha bush, hitting something inside before continuing his roll until both beings were out before Thomas, MJ, and Elliott.

“Ow..” Logan groaned, Roman’s ‘Mysterious One AM Disappearance’ plan already half done as he stood up, looking around to see what had rolled with him-

Logan understood why everyone was so quiet as dark grey eyes met violet.

Virgil scrambled up, fur on end as his eyes darted around. He squeaked when his vision caught MJ, turning to run off when Issac and Roman came out of the Pecha bush, confused by the lack of noise.

The dark furred Eevee looked for a non existent escape as Linda and Iris emerged, Patton squealing with joy as he spotted the wild pokemon. Virgil pressed up against Logan’s chest, fear most likely figuratively ripping his mind apart.

Logan tucked a paw around the smaller Eevee, sitting as he flicked his tail around him protectively. They were thankfully not near the center, though far enough the bushes looked miles away.

Thomas, who had watched the entire scenario, slowly stood up and made his to Logan and Virgil, before settling down about two feet away.

“Hey Virgil” The trainer couldn't help but smile, happy he was seeing the anxious Eevee once again. After leaving the field of flowers, he was scared that fate would not be kind and their paths wouldn't cross again. MJ, recognizing Thomas’ caution from when he himself first approached Elliott, joined a few inches behind the other.

Roman and Patton bounded up “Virgil!” Roman cried happily as Patton nuzzled their cheeks in greeting. He flinched, startled, but calmed with Patton's very soft fur.

  
  
  


"So.." MJ turned away from the chattering pile of Eevees to Thomas, who stared back confused

"You have attracted  _ another _ Eevee" Thomas ducked his face into his hands, blushing.

Patton

Patton watched the sun set, Logan not that farther down the hill watching the rapidly darkening sky with excitement, a few bright stars already shining. The gang was taking a night in rolling open hills, soft grass and flowers lay blowing in a warm wind, one of the few trees around them shadowing Thomas as the trainer set up the tent, Roman some feet away scratching out a wide circle for a fire.

Patton tilted his head as the wind ruffled his fur, purring in the setting sun's warmth. These last few days had been so calm and nice. He approved of taking a break, they had been training hard for so long, a few days off wouldn't set them back.

He flicked his tail in content, listening to the flying types chirp their last goodbyes to the day, a few nocturnal pokemon already waking the night with quiet music of hoots and song-like whistles.

Somewhere near him, soft brushing of grass on fur caused him to open his eyes, glancing around. Logan was back with Roman and Thomas, the trainer poking at the now lit fire. If it wasn't them, then who..

The light silver furred Eevee turned his head the other direction, his eyes catching another of special fur slightly crouching in the grass some distance away. Patton's eyes widen with joy, smiling as silver eyes met purple.

"Hey kiddo!" he cheered, Virgil hesitantly looked up at the rest of the group before making his way to Patton, flopping down next to, but not touching, the other Eevee.

It had been some time since they found that the dark furred Eevee ended up following them, a few more interactions strung between then and the current moment. Virgil had gotten a bit closer with the others, but was always gone before next sunrise, watching once again from the shadows.

Patton, knowing Vigil's shyness with engaging contact, flipped his over tail over the smaller and pulled him close, nuzzling the other's cheek. The Eevee shuffled in slight embarrassment but in the end cuddled back.

  
  


The two laid under the rapidly appearing stars, Patton feeling Virgil shift a bit away at one point but said nothing, just kept their tails intertwined. Logan had joined them at one point, cuddling up to Patton's side as stars reflected off his eyes, making no comment as the sky stole once more his star transfixed gaze.

A shuffle of feet made Patton tiredly blink, slowly turning his head as Roman and a pajama wearing Thomas approached the trio.

The trainer softly chuckled "c'mon guys, time for bed" Logan sent a death glare his was but Thomas just shook his head with more chuckling.

Patton turned his head to the darker Eevee "want to *yawn* join us kiddo?" the shiny Eevee stood, only to realize the other had been asleep as Virgil jolted awake, blinking tiredly at Patton.

Patton barely held in a squeal. Virgil was asleep! Next to him! He  _ trusted _ Patton! The light silver Eevee frowned as the kiddo started to droop once more, before light grey ears perked up as he whipped around to Thomas, chirping a few times.

It took the trainer only a moment to understand before giggling. He kneeled slightly and picked up the limp Eevee, Virgil only whining a bit and pawing toward the ground. Thomas looked concerned before looking were Virgil was pointing, smiling.

"Hey Patt, I think Virgil was trying to make you a gift" Patton looked and sure enough, a half built blue, pink, and white flower crown lay in the grass, one of the end flowers squished as Virgil fell asleep on top.

Patton grinned with joy and carefully picked the strand up, walking back up to the campsite.

The fire was now extinguished, water and burnt wood mush stood in its place. Patton laid the half finished flower crown near the stick Thomas used to poke at it before following the trainer in the tent.

  
  
  


Thomas held Virgil close as he scooted into his sleeping bag, Eevees flopping on top almost immediately.

Roman curled up next to his left ear, shoulder now his pillow. Logan settled down on Thomas' waist, Patton curling up with him as his tail tip brushed Virgil's, the dark Eevee laying right in the center of Thomas' chest.

Thomas smiled as purrs erupted in his ear from his Eevees (thanks Roman, that's quite LOUD) hugging Virgil a little closer before sleep fell upon the human.

  
  
  


Thomas blinked awake, finding some weight off his chest.. literally.

He sat up, Eevees already fallen to the ground in vibrating puddles that night, and stood, carefully making his way out of the tent.

He emerged in the early dawn light, blinking away the tiredness as the sun rose above the horizon. Early bird pokemon unknowingly chirped a morning greeting, bushes rusted in the not to far off forest as pokemon skittered for food. Though that wasn't what grabbed the trainer's attention.

Virgil lay bathed in morning sunlight, tying the final blue flower into last night's flower crown. The Eevee glanced up startled but hesitant, purple eyes worried as he stood, a paw stepping back. Thomas understood,  _ not yet _ .

He smiled at the Eevee "I'll make sure Patton gets it" Virgil stood frozen before relaxing, hesitantly letting out a "thank you" and "goodbye" chirp, before dashing off, fur at ease.

Thomas smiled and delicately picked up the small crown, inspecting the colors. Patton would absolutely adore it.

Though as Thomas went back to the tent, he could of sworn somewhere he read Eevee had an evolution with these colors..

Roman

Thomas flopped onto the soft grass, staring at the small fire as flicks of flame disappeared off into the night. Roman laid dramatically over the trainers outstretched legs, mumbling tiredly in Eevee. Thomas couldn't blame him though, same going for the two shinies who joined Roman, sprawling across his kneecaps.

They had been training hard all day, exhaustion had been inevitable. From wild pokemon battles, to targets and even between each other, the three Eevees had pushed far into training mode for their next challenge, their next adventure.

The next town was about half a day away, so camping out was the best option. With the low energy though, Thomas could probably lay down right here in the grass and pass out with ease.

A rustle in the bushes made him look up, confused. A smile overtook his face though, as familiar violet eyes poked through. Roman, who was facing that direction, perked up, his chocolate brown tail swishing with joy as a familiar dark brown Eevee poked his head fully out carefully, inspecting the clearing they picked.

"Hey kiddo" Thomas murmured sleepily, failing to stiffen a yawn. "Wanna join the cuddle pile?" he offered.

Virgil looked curiously at their pile as though considering, before ducking back into the bush. Thomas slightly frowned sadly, Roman's tail slowly drooping in disappointment as Patton let out a chirp.

Thomas sighed, about to turn back to the burning wood when the bush shook once more, catching all their attention. 

Virgil's tail came into view first as the Eevee back tracked, pulling something by his teeth. Thomas stared, eyes wide.

The Eevee pulled the huge leaf a couple of feet away from the gang, turning his back to enormous pile of Oran berries.

"Did.. did you pick these for us?" Thomas asked, amazed.

Virgil ducked his head in embarrassment as he nodded, chirping something to the other Eevees. Roman suddenly sprang up and chipped something back, walking up to the darker furred pokemon, placing a small lick on Virgil's head before moving to drag the Oran berry pile closer.

Patton and Logan chirped gratefully as they grabbed two, Thomas smiling as he poked one on a stick to toast over the fire.

Roman watched Virgil shuffle his paws awkwardly, glancing curiously with those wonderful eyes.

" _ Hey Virgil, you can have one if you want _ " Roman offered, only for the Eevee's ears to droop.

" _ I've already eaten _ " he murmured, only to be betrayed by a quiet gurgle from his stomach. Roman hesitated, not wanting to discomfort the other.

" _ .. I ate a bit earlier myself, we could possibly split and share one? _ " Roman shyly offered, causing the violet eyes to widen.

" _ I couldn't, it's your.. _ " he hesitantly looked down for a moment, before lifting his head up a bit, looking right into Roman rich brown eyes " _ are you sure? _ "

Roman grinned, picking up the largest Oran berry before carefully draping his tail over the others back, leading him a bit closer to the fire. As they settled Roman used his claws, slicing their berry in half (and perhaps giving Virgil the larger piece).

And if anyone noticed Virgil cuddling Roman as the night wore on, only waking and leaving when the lighter of the pair stirred at sunrise, no one said a thing.

FamILY

Water droplets sparkled as they dripped off the leaves above, soaking up into the group's hair and fur. The early morning sky drifted blue with scattered clouds, hints of the rain showers from last night only shown by the damp plants around and slightly muddy earth.

Thomas laughed as Roman froze, water  _ once again _ dripping onto his chocolate fur. The Eevee whined, only for Logan to lean on his back feet, standing up from where he lay on Thomas' messenger bag and slap Roman in the face, effectively shutting the other up with a splutter.

They stayed the night in a cave, setting up the tent inside as it started to show signs of a heavy storm approaching by sunset, the light sprinkle from earlier growing heavier as the clouds darkened.

The cave wasn't the biggest, more of a deep hole as it only fit the tent with two feet of coverage before rain splattered in your face, but it's entrance raised a few inches off the ground, giving them safety from a wet tent. They didn't need to stay that long anyways,only staying the night to escape being wet, the next town merely an hour or two journey.

Thomas smiled, but a dark hint shown through as something bothered him. He had called out several times before bed, informing Virgil he could join the warm cuddles inside, but the Eevee never showed. Worry traced his mind, only hoping he found a sheltered enough spot.

He brushed Patton's fur, the Eevee chirping with a nuzzle to the cheek. The trainer giggled, Logan shifting back to laying down, content. Virgil would be alright, he was wild. The Eevee must have gone through this kind of experience befo-

Roman sat up on Thomas' shoulder, startling him. The Eevee's ears were pricked, nose twitching as he caught something.

"Roman, what- hey!" Thomas spluttered as a tail smacked his face, Roman ignoring the wet grass and mud as he leapt off Thomas without warning, bolting off back in the directions they just came from.

Thomas secured a hand on both remaining Eevee's backs to enforce they didn't fall with the sudden change, before turning and rushing after his starter.

  
  


They didn't have to go far before spotting the Eevee anxiously pacing circles, perking up at the sight of Thomas before diving into the bushes, chirping from the other side.

"Roman, what going on- buddy.." he fought through the bushes, Patton and Logan calling out in distress as Thomas sucked in a harsh breath, kneeling down next to the grounded Eevee's.

Roman licked Virgil's forehead, the smaller barely opening his eyes in pain and exhaustion before closing, letting out a relieved huff and relaxing as if only now feeling safe.

The dark furred Eevee's fur was dirty, his limbs weak and thoroughly soaked to the bone. Scratches were in several places as though he recently fought in a battle, the latest being from yesterday.

Thomas' didn't hesitate to check and sure enough his forehead was warm, to warm. Glazed eyes stared up as raspy breaths labored from his mouth, trust within exhaustion.

"I-I'm sorry Virge, I need to get you straight to a Pokemon Center" he lifted the Eevee, Roman leaping forwards to get scooped up as well, cuddling up to the sick pokemon.

He felt Logan move up to where Roman sat before, nodding in the corner of Thomas' vision. They were ready to set off.

And with that, Thomas  _ ran _ .

  
  
  


Thomas speed walked through the streets, nearly bumping into others as he kept glancing down at Virgil. The Eevee had curled up against Thomas chest, Roman curling around the other giving occasional comforting licks.

"Hey!" Thomas stumbled as he nearly crashed into someone turning a corner, the other jumping to the side before collision.

"Sorry!" He called back half turning around to the girl, the Fraxure in her arms wide eyed. He only saw her and the pokemon give a started look at the Eevees in his arms before Thomas turned back around and dashed off, Pokecenter now in sight.

The automatic doors nearly caught his arm as he entered, rushing through the mostly empty entrance up to the Nurse Joy.

"Please help" he gasped having not stopped once, carefully setting Virgil down. Joy's eyes widened before calling out a stroller, two Chansey pushing it out.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of Eevee" the Joy comforted, joining her pokemon by the ER door. "Virgil" Thomas managed, voice a somewhat raspy whisper "his name is Virgil." The Nurse nodded.

"Virgil will be fine" she smiled, turning away and closing the door, a bright neon red "Do Not Enter" lighting up above the doorway. Thomas took in a shuddering breath, the Eevees each nuzzling Thomas' face from their spot.

Thomas gave out a small, strangled laugh "thanks guys."

______________________________

Everything was dark, his eyes too heavy to lift. He felt dry at least, any water previously on him dried away. Why was he dry?

He attempted to open his eyes, only a sliver of light making its way in before they were shut once again, a groan leaving his mouth. It was so. Bright. And white, why was everything white?

Those claws were white too.

Virgil's eyes snapped open, only to squint at the sudden light. A pain induced whine fell out of his mouth as the Eevee tried to stand, only to slip and fall back down. He remembered something about Thomas, did he find him? Memories scrambled to piece together, everything a jumbled mess.

A woman suddenly approach with a Audino, somewhat familiar from a long ago memory with.. a girl. Her.

More pieces snapped together as the Audino and Nurse Joy check him over, before finally the pokemon took the carts handle, Joy walking over to a speaker system speaking a few words while pressing a button, before making her way to the double doors and opening them.

Virgil glanced around tiredly as light filtered to a more calm amount, subconsciously mapping out the waiting room they had entered. The Nurse tried to pet his head, probably in comfort, but confusion made Virgil flinch away. Nurse Joy just smiled and assured it was ok, his trainer was on his way. Trainer?

A scrambling of feet caused him to turn towards the source, only to see rainbow as several beings hugged him, a human holding him close with three bodies of fur leaning against his back.

"V-Virgil, you ok" the trainer muttered quietly, and all the puzzle pieces snapped back into place.

He leaned into Thomas, eyes slightly watering from joy and a smidge of pain. The trainer somehow recognized it, instead picking the small Eevee close into his arms, giving Virgil the first good look at himself and the room.

It was a basic waiting room, a soft cushiony bench rapping along the wall below a long window, small tables set around the center, the same comfy looking chairs scattering between. No sun shone directly outside the window, yet it clearly wasn't close to sunrise or sunset, nearing midday if the Eevee guessed.

A white bandage wrapped around his right leg, his chest still feeling tired from the bout of sickness. To weak after the battle protecting Thomas' sleeping place, a night to exhausted to move out of direct pouring rain did  _ not _ do wonders for one's health.

He barely heard Thomas thank the nurse, instead watching Patton and Logan climb onto the trainer's shoulders looking worriedly down. He nearly jumped when Roman leapt next to him in Thomas' arms, curling around his body.

"Thank Arceus your ok" Roman said, giving a small lick to the other's head, jumbling his mind once more for a moment "I mean, we knew you would be ok, we were just really worried" Virgil didn't speak, he just curled his face into the other Eevee's chest. Was Roman always this warm? They had touched before, but always with another or near a source of heat. With the smaller always being cold, Roman was basically a lit indoor fireplace as a snow storm raged outside. Summer and Winter clashing together.

Thomas was suddenly moving, or he had been? The dark furred Eevee had been too distracted to notice. He heard a door open and close, feeling Thomas fall backwards onto a bed.

"Today's a lazy day, just for you bud" Thomas scratched Virgil's ear as he talked, Patton and Logan joining the cuddle pile of fur.

For him. For him. For him. No sense of anger in his voice for putting them back a day, no triggers Virgil should feel guilt. Just.. joy. Joy that the Eevee was with him, just  _ existing _ in the same area, not even a caught pokemon.

Virgil blinked at the last thought, contently closing his violet eyes and burrowing into soft, loving friends. Family.

' _ Maybe _ ' his mind supplied, before slipping into slumber ' _ maybe he was ready to change that last fact _ .'

______________________________

Thomas watched Virgil test his paw against the ground, flicking his tail in joy as a sign of no pain.

It had been a couple of days, the gang using that time as a supply run (with Logan's assistance of course) and time to relax, comforting Virgil it was about time they took a break anyways.

Yet, their time was up as adventures sat in the waiting, ready to be taken on.

After thanking Nurse Joy and her pokemon one last time, the five made their way out all on foot. Virgil stuck close to Thomas' leg, but that was fine. The Eevee most likely wasn't used to walking normal paced through a crowned, probably sticking to shadows and wilderness.

Finally they broke from the last market stand, path beneath turning more gravely as they continued. After some time trees broke fields of grass, trunks comfortably rapping the group in a blanket of nature. Thomas glanced down from the scenery to Virgil, still sticking close to the trainer, calm dark fur rippling along his body.

"Virgil? You ok bud?" Thomas asked curiously, slowing slightly but continued walking. Virgil blinked up before brushing against the trainer's leg and stopped, sitting as to hide nervousness only showing in shaking paws, which he hid within fur fluff.

Thomas frowned concerned, stopping and kneeling before the Eevee "do you not feel safe?" The Eevee blinked, confused on how to respond.

"Ok that was a weird question to ask when you can only nod or shake you head" Thomas looked around for a moment before making his way to a fallen tree, a few Shroomish scuttling out of his way as the human sat down. The four pokemon followed, three giving the last a curious look.

"Alright, do you feel safe right now?" He asked, getting a nod in return. Thomas hummed, thinking of more filler questions, one that had been crowding his mind for months being pushed forward.

"Does.. the idea of straying from us right now.. make you feel unsafe?" Virgil thought before tilting his head in a 'yes and no' kind of fashion.

Thomas bit his tongue, before "do you not want to leave, uh right now?" The last bit was forced on, tongue tied as the words struggled from his mouth. Virgil hesitated before chirping something, ears flattening as if in some sorts of embarrassment and he kneaded the earth below. The Eevees around him perked up, something in Thomas' soul getting closer to another.

"Virgil" he asked, surprise and joy coating his voice in layers. The small pokemon looked up, concern lacing his eyes. Thomas thought for a moment, before the reworded line escaped his mouth in a rush.

"V, do you want to  _ stay _ ?" Anything could happen at that moment Thomas realized as his anxiety spiked. The Eevee could shake his head no, he could just run off and never be seen again. Oh Arceus they could never see Virgil, their fifth puzzle piece again and it was all his fault-

Thomas in that split moment though, remembered one thing. That even if Virgil did leave, he was still a piece of their puzzle. Still family. He looked up, awaiting Virgil's answer.

Chocolate brown and violet eyes were locked onto each other as a new piece finally attached to their puzzle. All with a single nod.

______________________________

Thomas lay in his sleeping bag, all  _ four _ of his teammates pokeballs off to the side as they lay across his body. Tonight they only flopped across his chest, a certain dark furred Eevee in the center.

All four slept soundly and Thomas chuckled, reaching a hand up to scratch behind a purring Virgil's ear.

"You know" he whispered to the night "I'm so glad you joined us today. You didn't have to but" he took a deep breath and smiled, Roman's nose nuzzling deeper into Virgil's fur "I'll always be honest with you

You could have never been caught, and still be family. You always will be family. Honestly..

I would have waited forever if you needed, but I would always be there for you. We love you V."


End file.
